


The Guest

by j520j



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Loneliness, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, No Constant, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: Modern AU - Wilson needs money, so he decides to rent a room. But he didn't expect his new roommate to be ominously... attractive!
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 65
Kudos: 58





	1. Dark Entries

When Wilson knew that his new roommate would be a foreigner, he was excited.

Not that the scientist was a social butterfly or very interested in cultures from other countries, but he was always lucky to deal with people who were not Americans - especially scholars. His best friends in college were a Swede, a German and a Japanese students. The quartet spent nights and nights in the room, talking about physics, mathematics, computers, role playing games and other nerdy subjects. Although distant, they still have occasional interaction by internet.

This whole time living with the three allowed Wilson to learn enough of theirs language to have a trivial conversation. He had also learned French and Spanish at school, so he could also communicate with foreigners who spoke those languages too.

In the end, it was not necessary as much intellectual and linguistic effort on his part, as the foreigner was coming from England.

Wilson could say he was almost disappointed, but he was still willing to receive his roommate with a smile. After all, the two would live together for at least three months - which was the amount that had been paid in advance - and it was good that the two got along well. When the scientist opened the door of his house, he was startled. The man in front of him was much older than he would expect for a student.

"Good afternoon." he said, in a soft baritone voice. "You are Wilson Percival Higgsbury, right?"

"Right." the scientist looked the man up and down. He was tall and very thin, looking about forty. He was impeccably dressed. Maybe too much, like he was going to a wedding party or something. "You are..." he looked quickly at his smartphone, where the email he had received confirming the rental was open. "... William Carter?"

"Exactly. Nice to meet you." he held out his hand with long, cold fingers, giving a handshake typical of the Englishman: loose.

"Likewise." the scientist only remembered to smile at that moment. He was still a little stunned by the surprise. He stepped to the side and gestured for his new roommate to enter. "Please come in! I will show you your room.”

The two crossed the living room, which Wilson had just finished cleaning less than an hour ago so as not to make a bad impression on his visitor. They entered a simple but clean bedroom, an _en suite_. Technically it was the scientist's room, but he always ended up sleeping in his laboratory, so the place was practically untouched.

"Here. I hope you like it. ”

Mr. Carter looked at the room, the bathroom and the furniture with an enigmatic expression.

"Good." he smiled with apparent sincerity. "I like the idea of having my own bathroom."

"Perhaps the only problem is that it doesn't get much sun in the morning." the scientist admitted, pointing to the west-facing window.

"No problem, I like the darkness."

Wilson chuckled, though the way the Englishman said that phrase sounded a little sinister.

“Ah, great! Well, your luggage...? ”

"I didn't bring much."

Indeed, the man had brought only a small baggage. The kind that people prepare to spend a weekend in one place, not three months or more. He placed the bag on the bed and waited for his host to continue the tour.

"Well, on this side we have the kitchen." Wilson led the way for Carter. “You can use the refrigerator all you want, but I just ask you not to touch the bottom shelf. There is no food here, but pots of chemical experiments that I keep refrigerated. Believe me: some may even look like yogurt, but they are going to do a lot of damage to the intestinal flora, and everything. ”

"I understand. Don’t worry." the man nodded. "Is there any place in this house that is totally off-limits?"

"Well, I stay in the attic, where my lab and bed are." Wilson pointed up. “I wouldn't say you can't get in there at all, but only do it if it's really necessary, okay? I... prefer not to be interrupted when I'm doing my experiments.”

"No problem, pal." the man smiled. “The fact that you live in that lonely suburb indicates that you really prefer to keep your privacy. In fact, I'm surprised you accepted a roommate.”

"Ah, yes ... well, a little extra cash never hurts." the scientist stroked his forehead. “My income comes from the little technology patent royalts that I created, but they are not paying as much and... well, don't worry about it. I am reserved, but if you want to chat at any time, feel free.”

"Thank you." Carter bowed, almost as if he were thanking an audience. Wilson found it strange and, at the same time... cute? “Anyway, I'm going to be away most of the time. This is basically a place for me to sleep. I promise to disturb you as little as possible. ”

"Ah, fine tho." Wilson smiled. There was still the distant sound of a red alert in his head that something about that man was wrong, but he didn't know what it was. "Nevertheless, welcome to America."

"Thank you, Dr. Higgsbury."

.................................................

In the first week, Mr. Carter was virtually invisible.

Wilson came down just to eat and use the extra bathroom. There was no sign of his host, except for some indications of his passage, such as an umbrella drying on the porch, leftovers in the refrigerator and dishes washed on the drying rack. The man was very neat and didn’t allow dirt to accumulate. In a week, it looked like he had barely used the room.

Friday was the day that Wilson man up himself to go to the supermarket and take care of any other matter that needed interaction with other human beings, such as going to the bank or having a meeting with people interested in his inventions. That Friday was particularly turbulent and he only returned home at four in the afternoon. He was greeted with the sound of a ragtime melody coming from the suite. Intrigued, shortly after leaving the groceries on the kitchen, the scientist approached and peeked out of the half-open door.

Carter was wearing his clothes, which made Wilson step back, realizing that he was invading the man's privacy. But he soon spied again and was surprised to notice that the Englishman was wearing those old-fashioned socks that needed garters. The underwear (luckily, he was already wearing it when the scientist started spying) were those old flap pants that also covered the torso. Carter looked towards the mirror and smiled widely, adjusting the shoulder straps and reaching for his clothes on the bed.

If the first time Wilson saw him the man looked dressed for a wedding party, now the new clothes he was wearing were more appropriate for a Victorian funeral or something. It was a purple tailcoat, with stripes and shoulder pads in a strange shape. The pants were custom-made, elegantly covering his long, thin legs. The shoes were made of leather, of that kind that had buttons on the top, just like the ones in the Sherlock Holmes films. The silk shirt was starched and had black cufflinks. The vest coat was a little lighter in color than the tailcoat and the tie was black. Carter adjusted his suit jacket a few times and buttoned the top and middle buttons, running his hand over the cloth to line it up.

As a final touch, he put a red rose on his lapel (where did that flower come from? Wilson hadn't even noticed it with the clothes on the bed). He ran a hand through his jet black hair, neatly combed like a gentleman. He looked at himself in the mirror again, showing off with his chest puffed up, like a peacock or something. The scientist barely had time to contain a chuckle.

Oh, by the way, it was time for Wilson to stop looking before he got caught.

Walking as quietly as possible, the scientist went to the kitchen and started putting groceries in the pantry. He was handling the cans when he heard the sound of Oxford heels coming by.

"I'll be back on Sunday." The man announced, in his posh accent.

"Sunday?" Wilson was surprised. "Where are you going to spend friday and saturday night?"

"I will be doing my shows."

"Shows?" now the scientist was really surprised.

"Oh, I apologize, Dr. Higgsbury" he smiled, putting his hand on his chest. “I guess I didn't tell you the reason for my stay in the United States, did I? Although I am enrolled in a Dead Languages course at Connecticut College, my goal is to perform some cabaret shows on the weekends. ”

"Cabaret shows...?"

"Magic." he made an extravagant gesture with his hands. "I know it sounds silly, but that's how I pay my bills. I’m a magician."

"Oh… I didn't know."

"My mistake." he reached into his pocket and handed the scientist a pamphlet.

**_The Amazing Maxwell!!!_ **

_Witness shadows becoming solid in the greatest dark show in the world!_

_New London Theater, Friday – 19:00 - 22:00; Saturday – 20:00 - 23:00_

"If you want to show up, say your name to the doorman." Carter said, adjusting the red rose on his lapel. "I told him that a man called Dr. Wilson Percival Higgsbury would be entitled to a free entry."

"Oh, are you still calling me a doctor?" the scientist gave an embarrassed laugh. "Only Wilson, Mr. Carter."

"In this case..." he made another of his flamboyant curtsies. "... call me Maxwell."

Once again, Wilson felt a shiver. Something seemed to crawl over his skin, but he couldn't say what it was. And he wasn't even sure if it felt good or bad.

"O-okay... Maxwell." the scientist said, almost choking.

Carter ... _no, Maxwell!_ ... chuckled and smiled widely. He turned and left the house. Outside, an Uber was waiting for him.

Wilson took a few minutes to recover from that conversation. He felt strangely tense. He rolled his shoulders and snapped his neck. Perhaps it was just the stress of having to go and solve problems with some of his business partners that day. He hated talking about money, although it was a necessary evil.

After taking care of his groceries, he heated a portion of mac'n’cheese in the microwave and went to eat in the living room. Wilson hardly ever turned on the television, and apparently not even his guest was using it. He watched anything that was going on at the moment just so as not to eat in silence and turned off the device shortly thereafter. Soon after washing the dishes, curiosity drove him back to the suite.

The place was spotless, as always. And Wilson noticed a discreet aroma of male cologne and cigars in the room, a very masculine combination. Without realizing it, the scientist found himself smiling like an idiot.

 _Ooops, don't even start it, Higgsbury!_ the scientist slapped his face lightly. _You know this kind of thing never ended well for you, did you? Don't start over... let alone with a guest of yours!_

Wilson turned and faced the full-length mirror in the corner of the room. That thing was in the basement, forgotten. Carter probably must have found it and brought it up. The scientist only used mirrors to shave, so he never bothered to have a mirror in his bedroom.

And it was looking at the mirror that he noticed something that made a stone drop into his stomach.

In the position the mirror was in, a person who was looking at himself in the reflection could clearly see someone behind the half-open door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Dark Entries - Bauhaus


	2. How Soon Is Now?

The first month was over and Wilson and Maxwell had set a routine.

From Monday to Thursday, in the morning and afternoon, the magician (it was strange to think of him with such a picturesque profession) attended the Dead Languages classes at Connecticut College. At night, the two men talked for a while and even dined together occasionally. On Friday, classes were only in the morning and, in the late afternoon, the Englishman went to the downtown to perform his shows, where he spent the night.

He came back on Sunday morning, usually dead from fatigue and used to sleep all day. The shows he did must be very tiring.

"I would lie if it was just work, pal." Carter said, on a night while they had dinner. “My shows usually end shortly after midnight. In the early hours, me and some schoolmates met to discuss arts and stuff. I usually spend Saturday mornings and afternoons in the accommodation of an old acquaintance of mine, Charlie.”

"Oh, did you know this guy before coming to the States?"

"Not a guy, a gal." he blinked and smiled mischievously. “Yes, I met Charlotte when she came to the UK to enjoy her gap year after high school. A wonderful little thing she is. Young, impetuous, bold and inspiring. If it weren't for her insistence, I wouldn't be here today.”

 _Ah, a girl..._ Wilson thought, doing his best not to let his smile fall. _See, Higgsbury? Don’t even try!_ it was the sad thought that followed.

“On Saturday nights, my theatre co-workers drag me to the night clubs. I confess that I no longer have the same energy that I had in my prime, but these nights help me make contacts. Starting next week I will do some extra shows at the matinee in Waterford and a big show next month in Manchester... heh! It's amazing how many cities in Connecticut are named after British ones!”

"Ah yes. This New England region has a lot of familiarities, because of the first settlers and everything... ”Wilson scratched his head, a little worried. “Uh, Maxwell, I know that you must know very well how to take care of yourself, but… don't overdo it. You’re taking a course at the college and you’re having all these shows and social interactions every weekend... be careful not to be overloaded with work and stress.”

"Your concern for me is appreciated, pal." the man threw a pitying expression at the scientist, almost as if to say ‘ _don’t be so innocent’_ or something. “But I know how to take care of myself. And although it doesn't seem like it, I have more energy than many of these young lads in their twenties who can barely stand on a dance floor for more than fifteen minutes.”

 _Probably because your fast metabolism._ Wilson thought about saying it, but he thought that pointing to the man's thinness would be grossly rude. Instead, the scientist began to imagine what Maxwell would be dancing. Especially those old-fashioned songs, from the beginning of the 20th century, that he used to play on his smartphone. He very much doubted that something like Scott Joplin and Jelly Roll Morton played in today's nightclubs.

"Speaking of tiredness." Maxwell looked at his pocket watch ( _Oh, stars ... he’s such a hipster!_ ) “I better go to sleep. It’s the middle of the week and I really need to rest to prepare myself for Friday.”

"Me too. It’s the day when I have to leave my cozy den to solve problems with others human beings.” the scientist joked.

"Why don't you go at one of my magic shows, pal?" the man put the watch back in his pocket. "Your free ticket is still valid."

“Ah… yes, I know! I want to see your show, Maxwell. It's just that, well... I'm in the middle of an important job for the automotive industry... it's not confirmed, but... ”

"Far from me to want to disturb your work." the man raised his hands in apology. “I understand, your job is not at all easy. But sometimes a little fun wouldn't be bad.”

"Yes I know. Don't worry, I promise that, next week, I will see one of your shows.”

"Good. So, see you tomorrow, Wilson.”

"See you tomorrow." the scientist said, seeing the man get up and retire to the room.

 _Hey, wait ... stay a little longer, let's talk more, please!_ Wilson had to bite his tongue to keep from begging like a pathetic loner. Time was flying by, and he was saddened by the thought that one day Maxwell would be gone.

....................................

Wilson did not attend the magic show the following week. And not in the other. The meeting he hoped to have with Elon Musk did not happen and the scientist was in the pit. He did something he rarely did: he took a day off.

It was Sunday, the day Maxwell returned home after spending two nights away. Usually the two did not meet, as the scientist spent most of the time in the attic. That day, he stayed in the living room, watching any nonsense on television just to distract himself.

The sound of a car parking in front of the house made Wilson turn his head toward the door. When it opened, the figure of the magician, in his wrinkled clothes, carrying the suit jacket over his shoulder, appeared. His face was washed with tiredness, but he opened his eyes wide when he saw his host.

“Oh, Wilson. Good Morning." he said, in a weak voice.

"Good morning, Maxwell." the man smiled slightly, but soon broke it. "Gosh, it looks like you did the entire Oregon trail on foot."

"Going west is one of my future goals, pal." the older man admitted, walking with heavy steps. “But let's leave San Francisco for later. Today, I just want my bed.”

“Hmmm, do you need ibuprofen? I think I have some pills.”

"Don't worry, I got the hair of the dog!" the magician smiled and made a 'drink' gesture with his hand. "Thank you anyway."

"Uh... Maxwell?"

"What's it?"

"Did you... did you get hurt?"

The scientist pointed at the taller man's neck and toward his chest. The shirt was open below the sternum.

"Ah, that?" the Englishman gave a heated laugh, pointing to the marks. “Oh, pal! These are love bites! And some lipstick, I think. Charlie was more effusive than usual yesterday.”

"Uhhh... Charlie? Your ... g-girlfriend?"

“Hmm? Oh no! I wouldn’t have the nerve to destroy the life of a person I like at that point.” the man made a negative gesture with his hand. “I'm too old for her, too ugly! I've told her that several times, that she has to meet a young, handsome lad, but... well, sometimes we all feel lonely, don't we?”

"Uh, yes..."

"Well, I need to sleep." the man rubbed his tired forehead and yawned. "See you tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow..."

Wilson followed Maxwell with his eyes until he entered the hall and closed the bedroom door behind him. The scientist sat on the sofa, grabbing his legs and with his head buried between his knees. Few times in his life had he felt so sad and lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: How Soon Is Now? - The Smiths


	3. Disorder

Wilson's schedule did not match most people's. He often woke up at odd times and had erratic sleep. But that Tuesday morning he woke up at seven thirty in the morning, almost like a normal healthy person.

He went down to the kitchen to make coffee and was surprised to see Maxwell sitting at the table. A cup of tea in his hands, toast on a plate, books spread across the table and...

_Oh, Stars! He’s wearing...!?_

Briefs. Maxwell was wearing only a T-shirt and briefs.

The Englishman turned his head, realizing that someone was behind him. And the biggest shock was Wilson's when he noticed what was on the magician's face.

Glasses. Maxwell was wearing glasses.

"Oh, pal!" he gave an embarrassed smile, unconsciously pulling the hem of his shirt down. “Sorry, I didn't think you would wake up anytime soon. I am indecent.”

"Uuuhhh... n-no, don't worry about me!" Wilson didn't know if he looked his roommate in the eye to show he wasn't embarrassed, or if he turned his head to try to hide his flushed face. "I m-mean... you are at your house and we are both men, a-and...!"

"Oh, right." Maxwell laughed, taking on a more relaxed posture. “In this case, let me get the books off the table. You want to make your breakfast, don't you?”

“Don't worry, I, uh... I don't eat in the morning. I just have coffee.” without looking, Wilson went straight to the coffee maker.

The sound of the coffee machine being turned on helped to break the unpleasant silence that formed. The scientist took his mug and started drinking his coffee in loud, nervous sips. He was waiting for some of the blood on his face to disappear before he could talk to Maxwell. Absently, he looked at the cover of one of the books: _Ad Infinitum: A Biography of Latin_.

"Are you studying for an exam or something?"

"Yeah, these past two weeks, I've been a little sloppy in my studies." the man rubbed his forehead and smiled. “I'm trying to make up for lost time, just like Marcel Proust. I hope I am more successful than him.”

"Hmmm, Maxwell, sorry if my question is stupid, but..." the scientist swallowed, wondering if he should really ask the question. Well, it was too late now. “Why did you decide to study dead languages? I mean, how practical is that?”

The older man looked up over his glasses. It looked like he had heard that question before, but he didn't expect Wilson to ask it.

"It’s not a stupid question, it’s quite valid." he closed the book he was reading: _Lingua Latina per se illustrat_ a. “I already have a bachelor's degree in History and I came to New London to improve my knowledge of dead languages. I was a teacher in England, but... ” he paused, interlacing his fingers. “... it seems that people's interest in History has decreased significantly. It is one of the subjects that high school students consider less important. ‘History is dead’, so some say. ‘Nowadays, you don't need to study History, just watch a few videos on youtube that you learn everything’. Humpf!” Maxwell paused, visibly irritated. “It’s very sad to see how this is a pattern that is repeated all over the world. People are forgetting the History of their countries, of the world. It may seem unimportant, but it is very serious, on a social and political level. Of course, History is not perfect and it has always tended to be written by the winners, but... it’s precisely for this reason that it is important to preserve it and discover more things that were left behind.”

Wilson was speechless, not knowing what to say. The good thing is that the conversation helped to take the scientist's mind out of the clothes Maxwell was wearing. He, in addition to the briefs, was wearing a long, old T-shirt from the band **Bauhaus.** _Wow... for someone who only wears button shirts with sleeve garters, this is a drastic change!_

"I am studying Aramaic, Latin and Anglo-Saxon." the English continued to explain himself. “If I have enough money for this, I will expand my range to Ancient Greek and Coptic. The reason is that I can work in the area of research and recovery of ancient documents. Contrary to what many people say, History is still alive and we can always learn new things from the past.”

"Oh, I understand." Wilson nodded. That was not his area of expertise, but he understood its importance. “You’re right, History IS really important, especially in the area of research. I... “ he turned away, embarrassed. “Sorry, my question was really stupid, especially from someone like me, who has a doctorate. History is also important in the area of physics, mathematics and engineering.”

"No need to apologize, pal." Maxwell stood up. His long, pale exposed legs paraded through the kitchen until he reached the pantry. He pulled out a can of beans and started to open it. “A practical man like you, who creates new technological inventions every day, must be more aware of the future than the past.”

“Heh, I wanted this ‘creating new technological inventions every day ’ to be true!” the younger man smiled, using all his willpower to look Maxwell in the eye and ignore the beautiful view below the magician's waist line. “But it seems that the golden age of sponsoring great ideas is over, isn't it? After false geniuses and fraudsters like Elizabeth Holmes have emerged, investors are much more wary of making investments in new inventions. I try to get by with what I have, a machine here or there, with some improvements and nothing else.”

"I see, and I'm sorry for you." the magician returned to the table and sat on the chair. He took one of the toasts and... "But don't worry, I'm sure that with your effort, you will get the jackpot in no time!"

... and he just poured half a can of cold beans on the toast. And he ate it.

"Ehh... _what?!"_

"What?" still chewing, Maxwell didn’t seem to understand the younger man's fright. He paused to swallow, still with the toast with beans in his hand. "Something wrong, pal?"

"Uh... no, nothing." the scientist scratched his head. "Anyway, do you need help with your studies?"

"Do you know Latin?"

"A little. I took some extra classes on the nomenclature of living beings, just to fill in some blanks between the engineering classes. I think I have some books in store that can help you."

"Well, in that case I would be grateful."

Wilson smiled and immediately went looking for his old college books. The two studied together until eight-thirty and decided that they would do that every morning that week.

……………………………

Like every Friday, Maxwell dressed up as an Edwardian gentleman to do his shows. It was a sudden change from the English student in glasses and an old T-shirt that Wilson was beginning to know - and become fond of.

"It's time. I’m going." he said. Even his accent was more pronounced when he was wearing that elegant purple striped suit.

"Have a good show." Wilson said, smiling. The scientist was sitting on the couch playing video games.

Maxwell did not move from the place and watched the scientist closely.

"What's it?" the younger man asked, somewhat startled.

"Why don't you come with me tonight?"

Wilson blushed. Was Maxwell asking him out?

"Uh... w-what?"

“My show, pal. I've been here for three months and you haven't been to my number yet. It hurts me. ” he made a melodramatic pout.

"Ah yes! It's just that I haven't had time, and... ” Wilson looked at the dualshock 4 controller in his hands. “Wait, you know what? Tonight I _do_ have time. Let’s go!"

"If you don't like magic shows, I'll understand." Maxwell smiled, the expression on his face a little softer and less sullen. "You don't have to force yourself to go."

"I'm not forcing myself." that was a half-truth. Wilson was interested in seeing Maxwell perform, but at the same time he was afraid. He already had a crush barely disguised in the Englishman, if he crossed the line... “I want to see your show. I really want!”

"Excellent! Come on, the car will be here soon!”

The two went to the downtown and the New London Theater. It was 5:35 pm and it was still an hour and a half before the magic show started. Maxwell decided to introduce Wilson to his friends.

"Gentlemen and ladies, this is Dr. Wilson Higgsbury, my roommate." he presented him with a flourish.

"Ah, just Wilson, okay?" the younger man was flushed.

"Hi, I'm Charlie!" a beautiful young woman with short black hair held out her hand. She was wearing a dress in the style of the 1920s flappers. "Maxwell talks a lot about you."

"Oh, does he…?"

"Only good things, I promise!" she cast a knowing look at the magician who rolled his eyes. "This is Wes!"

A young man dressed as a Parisian mime broke into a big smile and greeted Wilson effusively. He made some hand gestures to demonstrate that he was delighted to meet the scientist.

"Uh, likewise." Wilson said, scratching his head.

"Hellö! I am Wigfrid!" said a red-haired woman dressed as a Viking. She held out a powerful hand towards him. “It's a pleasure tö meet Amazing Maxwell's tribemate!”

"Likewise!" the scientist smiled. He knew Swedish enough to know whether the woman's accent was fake.

"I am Wolfgang." a huge, muscular man with an impressive mustache also greeted the scientist. His handshake was strong. “Are you going to see our show? I hope you're not just here for the frail man.”

"Oh, shush you." Maxwell said, with an exaggerated expression of irritation. "Why would Dr. Higgsbury waste his time seeing your ridiculous freak show?"

"Ooooh, are those things you do with jelly shadows better?" the man puffed out his chest. He seemed to have an Eastern European accent and it seemed to make his voice more aggressive. "You only scare children, thin man!"

"Of course I scare children, because I always put you to tears when I take my shadows out of the hat." the older man laughed ominously.

"Uh... guys...?" Wilson was concerned about that scene, but Charlie nudged him and smiled.

"Hehe, don't worry!" she whispered in his ear. “The two are just getting into their characters! This is not a real fight. In fact, these two love each other!”

"Ah, good!" Wilson breathed a little more easily, but was subtly jealous at the information.

Wes clapped his hands together noisily, gesturing mimicry so that the two men, the magician and the strongman, would stop arguing.

"Battaliön cölleagues shöuld nöt fight each öther!" Wigfrid scolded them both. “Cöme ön, Wölf! We have a battle that will happen söön ön the stage!”

"Oh, yeah! Our show starts now at six! ” Wolfgang exclaimed. "See you, frail man."

“Good luck, you oaf. You too, Valkyrie. ” he turned to Wilson. “I need to go to my dressing room to organize some of my magic props for tonight. Charlie? Would you be kind enough to keep Wilson company? ”

"You owe me one, Max." Charlie said, smiling. "Come, I will show you the theater."

Charlie guided the scientist around the place. She showed him some of the special rooms, told the story of the place and gave some insights on how she met Maxwell three years ago in Liverpool. Now, she was studying performing arts at Connecticut College and was really young, only 22. The Englishman was 43, which really seemed to be a little big age gap between the two.

"I never cared about a detail as silly as that." Charlie stated as she sipped her coffee. They were at the theater café. “But Maxwell does, and he is a very dutiful man, although I understand that he was only concerned about me. Anyway, I already have a boyfriend... sort of! We are in an open relationship and, from time to time, Maxwell and I stay together.”

"Ah, that’s great..." Wilson was barely able to hide his disappointment.

“But I know that the old fox prefers men. Huhu, I understand the preference!”

"Uh?" this took the scientist by surprise. "Maxwell... is he bisexual?"

"Didn't he tell you?" Charlie raised an eyebrow and then smiled conspiratorially. "Ah, it looks like you two didn't talk much, otherwise you would have noticed."

"Well, actually, I'm not too much for talk, especially private things..."

"Hah, I see!" the girl looked at her phone. “Speaking of which, it's ten minutes before his show starts. You better take your seat.”

Charlie took Wilson into the stage room and then went to her dressing room, she would also have a play to perform right after the magic show. The chair he had taken was close to the stage.

The curtain rises.

A round of applause received The Amazing Maxwell when he appeared on the scene. He bowed politely to the audience.

"Thank you, thank you! You are too kind!"

With a snap of fingers, shadows began to appear on the stage. The audience let out exclamations of 'oooooh!' when the black light effect took over the room. The magician's face lit from the ground up in a terrifying way.

"Have you ever looked the Dark of Night in the eye?" he said, his voice deep and shady. "What do you think happens when it looks back to you?"

He opened his arms and black tentacles began to emerge from the stage. Some of them were long enough to reach the front rows. It wasn't just a luminous effect, it was some kind of trick made with some very real chemical substance. Someone sitting next to Wilson exclaimed 'oh, the tentacle touched me!' but of course, despite the staging, there was nothing to fear.

Then, a very old sarcophagus appeared in the midst of darkness. The object was right in the center of the stage and was wrapped in rusty chains.

"Now, to your delight, I will remove horrors from this ancient tomb like you will never witness in your life!"

Maxwell put his hands together, and, rising from his palm, a black sword appeared. The man made some graceful movements with the weapon in the air, like a professional fencer, and struck the old locks that held the chains attached. The sarcophagus' cover was raised. And from inside it...

... Wes appeared, apparently frightened and stunned to be in the middle of a dark magic show.

The audience's laughter was overall. The mime had lovely comic dramatization, but the Englishman didn't seem happy.

"Ugh, I hate mimes!" the magician said, with contempt. "You! Come here!"

Startled, the boy approached. But he soon seemed to panic when Maxwell brandished his sword at him.

"I won't even waste time putting you in a box to saw you in half!" he shouted, in a bellicose voice. “I'm going to split you in two now! Send my regards to the late Jean Soubeyran!”

SLASH! The sword went through the mimic's body and, perhaps due to an ingenious effect of the light, it appeared that he had been cut in half in plain sight! Some people in the audience let out exclamations of horror.

But soon the two halves started to crawl towards each other and, with a movement of 'wrapping scotch tape around the body', Wes was already whole and bouncing again on stage. People laughed and Maxwell shook his head, disappointed.

"Okay, it looks like my sword won't work for you."

He rested the hilt of the sword on the palm of his hand, and in a quick movement, the sword disappeared into midair. The audience applauded. Maxwell removed a black handkerchief from his pocket and started to shake it, showing the audience that it was just a 'common cloth'.

The magician blew the black cloth and it began to grow, becoming a long strip of fabric, darker than Darkness, and several meters long. Wes seemed to panic and tried to escape, but the fabric wrapped around his body and he was brought back to the magician like a top.

"Until never again, annoyance!"

With a pulse movement and an explosion of black smoke, Maxwell pulled the cloth away and Wes seemed to disappear into the air. It was too fast. Even though Wilson knew it was probably an old disappearing trick that had a reasonable explanation, Wilson was impressed by how quickly the two men worked on stage. It looked very convincing.

"Well, now that we get rid of the mimic, how about we start the show for real?" the magician made another wrist movement and more shadows appeared. One of them appeared in the palm of his hand and began to take on a reddish color.

A rose appeared in the magician's hands.

He came down from the stage, looked at the people in the front row and his eyes met Wilson's.

He held the flower to the scientist.

"Here! This is for you, lad! I hope you enjoy the rest of the show!”

There were a few sighs of ‘awww!’ coming from the audience and a few snickers, including some asshole who exclaimed ‘no homo!’, but Wilson heard no more. He held the rose in his hands, as if it were the most precious thing on Earth, and accompanied the magician back on stage.

The show went on spectacularly - including Wes' comical reappearance in the middle of one of the tricks that followed. The two had great chemistry working together. Although Wilson knew the science behind some of those magic tricks, like the Hindu Sands, the Drill of Dead, the Asrah Levitation and other tricks performed, Maxwell really did make them look real. His charisma on stage was the big difference. No matter how rational you were, you wanted to believe that everything that spectacular English gentleman was doing was real.

Wilson only realized that he was squeezing the rose tightly after seeing its petals all spread on his lap. A little apologetic, he collected the petals and put it in his pocket.

The show ended at 8 pm and Maxwell received a shower of well-deserved applause. He was spectacular!

The scientist went to the exit. He didn't quite know what to do. Should he wait for Maxwell? Should he look for his colleagues? After about ten minutes wandering around the theater, he saw the magician crossing a corridor and went to him.

"Max!" Wilson exclaimed.

"Hey, pal!" the older man smiled. "And then? Did you like the show? ”

"It was amazing!" Wilson said, with sincerity in his voice.

"Thank you." the man bowed. “Obviously, a magician does not work alone. Wes is an excellent assistant, just as Charlie was for me when we first met three years ago, when I was still a street magician. There are also other people behind the stage and the lighting effect people, of course.”

“Still, the way you control the audience's attention is fantastic! I was mesmerized!”

Maxwell stared into Wilson's eyes, holding his gaze. There was a moment's hesitation, as if they both wanted to say something, but found no words. It was the magician who, running his tongue over his flesh lips, said:

"I'm glad you liked it."

Wilson swallowed and smiled, blushing to his ear.

"Yes, I liked it a lot... uh..." a pause.

"I have another show at 10 pm." said magician, realizing that the pause would be long. “It ends before midnight and then my colleagues and I will go out to the night clubs. Do you want to join us?”

"What? Me, in a night club? ” Wilson gave a nervous laugh. “Oh, I was definitely not going to match the environment! I'm too nerdy for that kind of thing!”

Without warning, Maxwell came over and ran a hand through Wilson's hair, stroking the raven black locks. The feel of the long fingers on the scalp was pleasant. The scientist barely managed to contain a moan.

"That hair of yours would be very successful in a Gothic night club." the Englishman said, smiling affectionately. "How do you keep it in this format?"

"H-how?! Uh... err... I don't do anything with it, my hair just grows like that, in that 'w' shape. Since I was a child."

"Really? I thought you were using some kind of hair gel or something. ” the magician continued to stroke the hair. But soon he withdrew his hand, a faint color reaching his pale cheeks. "It's a shame that you don't want to come with me."

"Uh, I...!" Wilson thought about how to go back in time and be able to change the answer he said to a ‘yes, I will!’ but that would be swimming too far from his element. He feared that even if he accepted the invitation, he would just make a fool of himself in a nightclub and Maxwell would laugh at him the wrong way. "I am s-sorry, but I...!"

"Never apologize for being who you are." the magician said, in a serious voice. “You don't like night clubs and that's ok. I am the one who apologizes for my boldness. ”

“Oh, not at all. Maybe I... ” another pause. "... maybe one day when I am more psychologically prepared, I will accept your next invitation."

"It would be great." Maxwell smiled and then bowed. “So, good travel back home, Wilson. See you on Sunday. ”

"Oh, right! So, see you! ”

"Until then, pal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: Disorder from Joy Division
> 
> Wanna see how student!William in his Bauhaus t-shirt looks like? Here! https://mobile.twitter.com/jussara520art/status/1357493109563789315/photo/1


	4. Bring On the Dancing Horses

Two weeks had passed since Wilson watched Maxwell's show.

The rose he gained from the magician was already with its petals wilted and blackened, but the scientist had not yet gotten rid of it. He put the petals in a glass jar and left them next to the mattress he used to sleep in the attic. Before closing his eyes, he always smiled at the petals, pretending that he was smiling at the person who gave him the flower.

Although Wilson felt lonely at bedtime, he was happy that Maxwell had renewed the lease with him for another three months. This meant that the two would still be roommates for some time to come. The scientist tried to hold on to this, this little happiness that he would have the tall man under his roof until summer, at least.

But it was impossible to avoid the feeling of sadness he felt when Friday came, the day when the magician was going to do his shows. Well... not everything was perfect.

And not everything always went as planned.

Wilson wake up and raised his head from the pillow when he heard the sound of a car parking in front of his house. Frowning, he consulted his smartphone. It was 3:12 am on Saturday dawn.

"What is it?!" his heart began to race with distress, thinking that something serious could have happened. Immediately, he pulled on a pair of pants and went downstairs.

The door to the room was opened and two people appeared. The red-haired actress, Wigfrid, was helping Maxwell to walk, holding one of his arms over her shoulders and her hand on his waist. The magician had his head down, and when he raised it, it was possible to see the blood seeping from his temple and nose.

“Maxwell?! Stars, Maxwell! What happened?!"

"A fight!" Wigfrid replied, since all that came out of the tall man's mouth was a groan of pain. "Dr. Higgsbury, do you have a first aid box there?"

“Sure, I do! I do!" the scientist ran to the attic, where he kept bandages and antiseptics for the small accidents that occurred in his laboratory, and went down like a lightning bolt. "What fight was that?!"

"Maxwell will be able to explain better when he recovers." the woman looked worried, so much so that she was no longer wearing her fake Swedish accent. "Um, do you think you can take care of him yourself?"

"Yes, but...!" he started wiping the blood from the magician's nose. “The nose bone is not broken, is it? Wouldn't it be better to take him to a hospital?”

"No!" Maxwell protested, turning his face away. “No hospital... please! It was nothing, my nose just… moved. But Wigfrid has already put it back.”

"Heh, and look, I didn't even need the authorization of a civil engineer to make the reallocation of this large structure." she tried to make a joke. Wilson could have laughed, if he hadn't been so worried. “Well, I'm going. If you need anything, my number and Charlie's are on his phone. You can call anytime.”

"Ok, thank you."

"Wigry... thanks." the magician murmured.

"It was nothing. Take care, old man.”

The woman left in the same Uber that brought them there. Wilson and Maxwell were silent, the scientist wiping blood from the taller man's face with a look of concern.

"Stars... you are really wounded!"

"Heh, you should have seen the other bloke.”

"Maxwell, _what happened?!"_ the scientist took a cotton ball, dipped it with antiseptic, and cleaned the magician's wound in the forehead. It wasn't so bad that it needed stitches, but it still needed attention.

"Uh... a stupid thing."

"What stupid thing?!"

"Jealous." he swallowed, testing his tongue over his teeth to see that none of them were loose. Fortunately, everything was in place. "In the last show of the night, a couple sat in the front row and... well, the woman seemed to be very interested in me."

"Uh, did you flirt with her?"

"Not exactly." he winced when Wilson applied gauze to the open wound on his forehead. "Did you see how I interact with the public, how I usually give a rose to someone in the audience... sometimes... well, my chivalry is misunderstood."

"I see, and then what?"

“Then the couple showed up at the party where we went downtown. The woman bought me a drink and... ugh! ” he paused when Wilson started to bandage his swollen nose. “... and the husband didn't like it. I tried to explain that it was a misunderstanding, but... well, he clenched his fists to punch me... "

"And?"

"I tried to dodge the punch."

" _And_...?!"

"I couldn't dodge the punch."

"Oh, shit!"

“But he couldn't get me down! I retaliated and, after he staggered, he turned to me with double fury and we started to fight. ”

"Oh, Great Stars and Atoms!"

"Haha!" Maxwell laughed at Wilson's interjection, although laughing made his entire face hurt. “Unfortunately, he ended up beating me. But when he was about to turn off my lights... well... Wolfgang appeared and ended the fight for me.”

“Ah! I do _not_ believe!" the scientist shook his head. "And then?"

"Then... I don't remember much, I just remember the pain I felt when Wigfrid put my nose back in place and she put me in a car."

"And the jealous guy?!"

"I do not know. Charlie even commented that he was carried out of the nightclub by some of his friends. If one of those wankers wanted to fight too, they gave up when Wolfgang showed up.”

"What? Were there more thugs with that guy?! ” Wilson's heart was racing. “Maxwell, you need to be careful! This is not England, it’s the United States! Here, people carry guns! And most don't forget grudges so easily! We should call the police!”

"No!"

"But this guy may be looking for you...!"

 _"NO!"_ he interrupted him. "Wilson... I may not have started the fight, but the guy who came at me is the one who ended badly. This can become litigious and hit the media, damaging my career that I'm starting now. In addition, Wolfgang ended up getting involved in the mess and... well... he has some problems with immigration.”

"Ugh!" Wilson soon realized that taking the situation to the police, and possibly to a court, would be a huge waste of time and money, as well as problems for Maxwell and his friends. "Ok! In this case, stay here at home for at least a week, okay? Until the dust settles. ”

“Are you crazy? I have two shows tonight!”

“And do you think you are in condition to even stand up and perform complicated magic tricks on top of the next twenty-four hours?! No, Maxwell! You won't be leaving this house for the next few days, even if I have to lock all doors and windows!”

"What?! But that is... it's false imprisonment!”

"Hah, you can report me to the police, then."

"Pal!"

"I am serious! You are hurt and I will not let you out of here until you are fully recovered! You can even end our room rental agreement if you want, but only next week! I will not let you expose yourself to danger again!”

"But...!"

"No ‘buts’! Now, give me your phone! I'm going to look up the theater manager's number and let him know that you're not going to be on Saturday night's shows!”

"Ah… now?!"

"The sooner the better! Don't make me lock you in here and go to the guy's house in person, Max!”

The magician did not answer. With an expression of defeat, he handed over the smartphone (luckily, he didn't have the device at the time of the fight). Wilson called the theater manager, saying that William Carter wouldn’t be able to perform both shows that Saturday night. After hearing a curse for calling in the middle of the night and another when he said that the main attraction of the night was canceled, the scientist was taking care of his roommate.

After finishing the bandages, he helped the magician to go to bed. He gave him pain-relieving medications and tried to make the bed as comfortable as possible with an extra blanket and pillow. The chance to stroke Maxwell's head, under the pretext of looking for more injuries, was well taken. The older man's hair was straight and surprisingly soft, although it was beginning to thin on the top of his head.

"When dawn comes, I'll call college and let you know that you're calling sick this week." the scientist said, fluffing the pillows further.

"At least one good thing..." the man murmured, lying on the bed.

"Why, you lazy brat." Wilson laughed. An ice pack was left on the nightstand. “Try not to sleep yet, keep this ice on your face for a few minutes to easy the swelling. And if you experience headaches, especially if they look like a migraine, let me know, okay? My phone will be next to my bed.”

"OK." he took the ice pack. "But even if I don't go to class, I will have to attend an extra show that I will do on Thursday in Waterford."

“No, Maxwell! You received blows to the head! You can't make an effort! ”

"I'll be fine in two or three days."

"Maxwell ...!"

“Stop right there!” the tall man interrupted him. “You need to know that show business is a cruel thing! I can't miss so many shows, Higgsbury! If I let things cool down, people will forget about me like _this!_ ” he snapped his fingers. “If you skip an appointment, no one else hires you! I may be missing from Saturday's shows, but I can't continue to broke my schedule indiscriminately!”

Wilson said nothing, just stared at the older man. An expression of hurt on his face.

It had been a while since he called him ‘Higgsbury’.

"Ok..." was the weak answer that the scientist gave. He turned his back on his roommate and closed the bedroom door, feeling sad.

..............................

Wilson was unable to sleep that night.

He turned and rolled over in bed, worried about the injured man in the lower-floor suite. The phone remained blank, with no message notification. Was that a good sign? What if Maxwell simply didn’t text him? What if he woke up too much in pain for this? What if he tried to get up to go to the bathroom alone and fall? He had been punched in the head, perhaps it would be best to call travel insurance and take him to a clinic. But they would have to tell the police about the nightclub fight. It was a difficult situation.

Fortunately, the next morning, Maxwell seemed to wake up better, only with a slightly swollen face. Wilson served his tea in bed, to which the magician protested:

"You’re not my butler, pal."

"Why not? Since you like to play the high class gentleman, why can't I join in the fun?” said the younger man, with a pompous expression and a forced Cockney accent. “Here, your earl gray with painkillers, Lord Carter. Do you want me to prepare an English breakfast? I think I have all the ingredients in the pantry, except the black pudding. But I can order it right now.”

"Do not even think about it." the man laughed emotionlessly and drank his tea after swallowing the painkiller. "I'm not really hungry, though."

"But you need to eat better."

"That's what everyone says to me."

Wilson did not reply, just frowned. Maxwell looked into his face and sighed.

"Okay, I think I'm going to accept some toasts."

"With beans, sir?" the scientist asked, smiling.

"Sure. And shredded cheese too, please."

..............................

You could see the tangible guilt that emanated from Maxwell when night came. He would miss the two shows he was going to do that Saturday, which would be good money that would not fall into his bank account. Wilson made a point of guarding the front door to ensure that the magician would not change his mind and sneak out.

"Couldn't I at least do the show at 11pm?" he sighed, sitting on the bed wearing his magician clothes. He had a lit cigar in his hands.

"I think that not all the makeup in the world will be able to disguise this black eye and the slight puffiness that still lingers on your face." Wilson said, leaning against the wall and with his hands in his pocket.

"True. Tsk... it won't be an easy week. ”

“If the problem is money, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to charge you for this week and you don't have to spend money at the supermarket either. I provide everything. ”

"No way in hell, pal!" Maxwell looked severely offended. “You have nothing to do with my problems! You don't deserve to be harmed!”

"Harmed, me?" Wilson laughed. “Maxwell, it’s a pleasure to have your company! Consider it a payment for being here with me.”

The Englishman looked up in surprise. With a smile, he took a drag on his cigar and blew the smoke aside. In a way that Wilson found excessively sensual.

"Well, pal... and what is your suggestion for this weekend?"

Wilson's face was red now. He had no way of disguising it. Coughing discreetly, he asked:

"Uh... I'm curious... why do you act so different sometimes?"

"What do you mean?"

"On the mornings when we studied together, you looked like a totally different person than you are now."

"Ah, that." the older man nodded and took another drag on his cigar. “It's just a _persona_ , Wilson. The ‘Maxwell’ you’re seeing now is someone I’ve built for my shows. After all, ‘William’ is too meek.”

"Oh, but what's the matter if a magician is 'meek'?"

They were both silent for a few moments, giving Maxwell time to take another drag on his cigar.

"I started doing my shows as William Carter." the magician said absently. “But I soon realized that a plain, soft-spoken magician with glasses did not draw much attention from the audience. Although he was technically flawless when performing his tricks, there was a serious flaw in his performance. Do you know what a magician's greatest weapon is?”

"Hmmm, the hat?" Wilson tried. “The magic wand? The shirt sleeves?”

"Misdirection."

Maxwell blew the smoke out of the cigar and managed to form a few rings. The scientist looked up in wonder, but when he looked down, Carter's hands were very close to his face, his long arm stretched out in front of him. The scientist jumped a little and the magician withdraw his hand, smiling.

"Things don't really show up and disappear from the stage." he explained, although he knew it needed no explanation. “But a magician makes people think that this happens because their attention is elsewhere. William is very tame, he can't do it right. Maxwell, on the other hand, always manages to take people's eyes where he wants. And his scary way also makes people close their eyes at the right time.”

“Ah, now I understand. But still... ” Wilson didn't want to drop the bone. “I still don't understand why you act like Maxwell offstage. Away from an audience. You don't have to do any magic now, why are you still acting like ‘Maxwell’? ”

"Hmm, I think that, in time, I ended up too attached to this persona." absently, he adjusted the cufflinks on his silk shirt and ran a hand through his impeccably combed hair. “I must admit that I ended up feeling more comfortable interacting with people like Maxwell than like William. So I spend most of the time doing this. ”

"But why? The William I met is a good person. ”

"That's the problem. Maybe William is too good. Maxwell is intense, enigmatic, charming. And William is just... boring.”

There was a palpable silence in the room. Dense enough to be cut with a knife.

"I like William." Wilson said, simply.

"William would never have come this far." the magician argued, uncomfortable. “William would have stayed in Liverpool, teaching classes and complaining that luck never smiled on him. William doesn’t have a backbone, no guts, he is a coward. At the slightest problem that happens to him, he runs. An outburst he takes from a lass or a lad makes him hides at home, dancing alone inside the house until his little ego recovers.”

"I think you're being too hard on William." the scientist insisted, shaking his head. “I can understand that Maxwell has a lot more charm and courage, but life is not just about ‘guts’… I mean, look at you! Maxwell has guts, and now he also has a black eye!”

The magician chuckled at that. Wilson continued:

“And about the ‘misdirection ’ that fascinates the audience... well, that’s great, but real things need to happen behind the stage for magic tricks to work, don't they? And from what I know of William, someone who works so hard to read Anglo-Saxon texts and learn all the Latin declension, he also has a lot of credit! I don't think one is better than the other. The two need to work in harmony, like Jobs and Wozniak.”

"Who?"

“The founders of Apple. Wozniak was the technical genius behind the company's computers, but he lacked the charisma and vision needed to make the machines reach their potential and please investors. Jobs did this part. He was the man who took the stage and envisioned the future, while Wozniak was the one who kept the machines working for him.”

"Hmmm, an interesting comparison." the older man agreed. His cigar came to an end and he put it out in the ashtray. "Maybe... I think about letting Willy show up here more often."

"Ah, that would be... cool." Wilson said, with an embarrassed smile. "I wanted to ask you something else. If William needs glasses, how does Maxwell manage to perform spells without them?”

“William is farsighted.” the magician explained, with a coy voice. This seemed to be a sensitive subject for him. “Stage spells are not a problem, as long as I'm manipulating the props at least a meter away. Blessed be my long arms! But for tricks that need close manipulations, like cards, I need my glasses. But I abolished these tricks from my repertoires a long time ago.”

“Pity. I’d love to see you guess the card that I choose.”

“Hmmm, at the moment, I think I can guess the dinner you’re planning for tonight.”

“And what would this be?”

“Pizza.” the tall man gestured to the outside of the house, where Wilson left the trash. "Since I started living here, I see at least three empty pizza boxes for week there."

"Well... it's faster to me to eat, no much dishes, and..."

"I'm not complaining. In fact, since I'm staying at home this Saturday, I think a large pizza would come in handy."

"On the way, sir!"

..............................

The week went on smoothly until Thursday arrived, the day Maxwell had his extra show in Waterford. Well, at least it would happen in the afternoon and he would be home before 18:00.

But on Friday, the night called.

"Text me when you arrive and when the show is over."

"Of course." the tall man said, adjusting his tie.

"Please take care!" the scientist asked, with genuine concern.

"I will, don't worry."

"If you need anything... _anything_...!"

"I know, pal."

The Uber arrived and Maxwell got in the car. He gave the scientist one last look of confidence, and Wilson had to restrain himself from getting into that car with him.

And then, he was gone.

"Be careful... _please_." Wilson sighed and entered the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: song Bring On the Dancing Horses - from Echo & the Bunnymen


	5. Friday, I'm Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turn on your favorite music streaming service! Or youtube or whatever. This chapter is mean to be heard with music! - and you will get to know Maxwell's musical taste (actually, William's).

It was 11:10 pm on Friday. By this time Maxwell's last show was over and he should be in the company of his artist friends. The scientist checked his phone and saw that there was a message from the magician sent at 11:02 pm, saying that everything was fine.

Wilson smiled, feeling relieved, but he knew that the greatest danger came after the show. There were security guards in the theater, but when Maxwell went out at night it could be dangerous. Well, but what else could the scientist do? The Englishman was an adult and could take care of himself.

Worried about these issues, he almost had a mini heart attack when a car stopped in front of his house in that exactly moment. _Oh no! Another bar fight happened?!_ he thought, alarmed. But looking out the window, he realized that Maxwell had came out of the car alone, full of composure and no injuries. It looked like he just came home early. Nothing serious.

However, there was something different about him that Wilson couldn't quite put his finger on. He waited about five minutes before going down and go to the magician's suite.

Still in the hall, he started listening to music.

Wilson was not a great expert on this type of art, but even he knew **The Smiths**. His older sister, Willow, was a huge fan of the band and was always listening to the songs over and over. The song playing at the moment was _There Is A Light That Never Goes Out_.

_Take me out tonight_

Where there's music and there's people and they're young and alive

Driving in your car… I never, never want to go home

Because I haven't got one… anymore!

The scientist opened the door slowly. The room was dark, with only the moonlight from the window as light source.

_Take me out tonight_

_Because I want to see people and I want to see life!_

_Driving in your car… oh, please don't drop me home_

_Because it's not my home, it's their home and I'm welcome no more!_

The magician was lying on the bed, his long body stretched out and one leg bent. White tobacco smoke wafting and shining in the moonlight. And what he had in his hands was... a cig? Not a cigar, but a simple cigarette.

_And if a double-decker bus_

_Crashes into us_

_To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die!_

_And if a ten ton truck… kills the both of us_

_To die by your side… well, the pleasure, the privilege is mine!_

For some reason he could not explain, Wilson thought it was the most beautiful and melancholy scene he had ever seen in his life.

Beautiful and melancholy... a scene that had nothing to do with the Maxwell he knew. Maxwell was powerful, scary, imposing. The man lying on the bed looked almost... harmless.

_Take me out tonight_

_Take me anywhere, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care…_

_And in the darkened underpass_

_I thought, "Oh God, my chance has come at last"_

_But then a strange fear gripped me_

_And I just couldn't ask…_

"M-Maxwell?" he called, gently and nervously.

"Wilson?!" the tall man raised his body, propping himself up on one elbow, he reached for the smartphone and turned the music down. "I thought you were already asleep, pal."

"And I thought you were in Charlie's quarters... or at a party, or..."

"Well, I thought it best not to abuse and come home early." he stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray on the nightstand.

“And how was the show? Everything worked just fine?"

"Yeah." he nodded. “The audience was a little crowded because some of the people who missed last week's shows took new seats at today's show. Tomorrow we will also have a full house. Those who asked for the money back were a minority, thankfully.”

"Oh, that’s good!" the scientist seemed happy to see that the break did not affect the magician's work that much. But he could also feel the palpable sadness in his speech. “Uh, listen... if you think you'll feel better if you go out and, well... and enjoy the night, do it. Just be careful.”

"Nah." he shook his head. “I think that going out every weekend after the shows was really draining my meager energy. Besides... ” he paused. "... besides, I'm already too old for this shit."

"Hey, I don't think this has anything to do with age." the scientist gave his opinion, although the look the magician gave him made him tremble in his convictions. "I mean... uh, I'm not exactly a party creature, but... but you can go to parties to have fun... flirt... no matter what age, right? What matters is that you feel good.”

"You're right, pal." the magician gave a humorless laugh. “The problem is that I was no longer feeling good. I mean, when I'm on the dance floor I always let myself go and I have fun alone, but outside of it I feel a little strange at times, as if I don't belong in this world anymore.”

“And what was playing on this dance floor? Ragtime?”

"What?! Hahahaha, of course not!” the magician had a good laugh. “Ah, Wilson! I already explained that these songs I listen to just to get into my persona, Amazing Maxwell! Of course, you can't ask the DJ to play _Kismet Rag_ or something! A shame, right? I'm sure everyone would dance like mad if this song played. But not. The clubs where my friends and I go to often play 80's gloom rock. Things from my youth.”

"Like... The Smiths?"

"Not only that."

“Ah. And what else?"

Maxwell smiled. A soft, affectionate smile, very different from Maxwell's sinister smile. _Who's in front of me now? William?_ the scientist thought doubtfully. And he was even more confused when the tall man pulled him by the hand ( _ohshitemyheart!!!)_ to the middle of the room. The place was dimly lit, but it looked perfect for a dance floor.

He tapped the phone with his long, pale fingers, starting a selected playlist. A fast-paced but strangely depressing song started playing. Wilson didn't know the song, so he glanced at the screen: **Joy Division -** _Transmission_.

_Radio, live transmission!_

_Radio, live transmission!_

To the scientist's shock, the tall man began to dance in the middle of the room.

_Listen to the silence, let it ring on_

_Eyes, dark grey lenses frightened of the sun_

_We would have a fine time living in the night_

_Left to blind destruction, waiting for our sight_

_We would go on as though nothing was wrong_

_Hide from these days, we remained all alone_

_Staying in the same place, just staying out the time_

_Touching from a distance, further all the time!_

Ok, Wilson ended up having more memories of the time when he was a child and his teenage older sister would bring her friends home and watch music videos on MTV, dancing to those weird songs.

The way Maxwell danced was a lot like that. It wasn't exactly coordinated, but he certainly had a lot of energy, somewhat reminiscent of Morrissey's movements on stage.

_Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, to the radio!_

_Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, to the radio!_

_Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, to the radio!_

_Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, to the radio!_

"Hey!" Maxwell smiled broadly and began to speak aloud over the music. “Come on! Try to dance too!”

 _Oh, no, no, no! This is not happening!_ Wilson thought, alarmed. Terrible flashbacks of his prom night started flashing before his eyes.

"Maxwell, w-wait...!" he yelped, stunned. “I… I don't know h-how to dance, really! I really don't know how to dance!”

"And do you think I'm a professional at that, pal?" the magician laughed, pulling the scientist by the hand to the center of the room. “Come on, there's no one else here but me! I will love to see you dance!”

_Well I could call out when the going gets tough_

_The things that we've learnt are no longer enough_

_No language, just sound, that's all we need know_

_To synchronise love to the beat of the show!_

_And we could daaaaaaaance!_

_Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, to the radio!_

_Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, to the radio!_

_Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, to the radio!_

_Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, to the radio!_

Embarrassed, but infected by the energy of the taller man, Wilson began to dance. Well... he started to move, at least. More stuck than an elderly person. But Maxwel didn't seem to mind, on the contrary. He seemed happy to see that the scientist was at least trying.

Maxwell, for his part, danced like the devil. His long limbs swayed to the new song he was starting to play: **The Cure** \- _Just Like Heaven_.

Wilson had to admit, the way Carter moved was... enthralling, magic! He paid no attention to anything else, until the lyrics started to be sung.

_“Show me, show me, show me how you do that trick?!”_

_“The one that makes me scream!" she said_

_"The one that makes me laugh!" she said_

_And threw her arms around my neck_

_Show me how you do it!_

_And I promise you, I promise that…_

_…I'll run away with you_

_I'll run away with you!_

Almost as if in his own world, Maxwell continued to dance. Eyes closed, enjoying the sound, moving around the room as if he had dominion over everything and everyone. Well, he really did. He had full dominion over Wilson, at least.

_Spinning on that dizzy edge_

_I kissed her face and kissed her head_

_And dreamed of all the different ways I had to make her glow_

_“Why are you so far away?” she said_

_“Why won't you ever know… that I'm in love with you?”_

_“That I'm in love with you?”_

_You… soft and only_

_You… lost and lonely_

_You… strange as angels_

_Dancing in the deepest oceans_

_Twisting in the water_

_You're just like a dream!_

_You're just like a dream…_

Wilson had practically stopped moving, making moon eyes for the older man as if he were the most wonderful thing in the world. And it was at that time that the magician opened his eyes and realized he was in the spotlight. Strangely, he looked uncomfortable. Embarrassment was something that ‘Maxwell’ would never feel, but ‘William’ yes.

Even so, he smiled and kept dancing, which made Wilson go back to (try) dancing too.

_Daylight licked me into shape_

_I must have been asleep for days_

_And moving lips to breathe her name_

_I opened up my eyes_

_And found myself alone, alone, alone above a raging sea_

_That stole the only girl I loved_

_And drowned her deep inside of me_

_You… soft and lonely_

_You… lost and lonely_

_You…_

_Just like heaven!_

The song ended and Wilson felt strange. But the feeling was definitely good. Right in the sequence, without pause, another song from the same band started: _Friday, I’m Love._

Maxwell came a little closer, dancing with more energy and smiling non-stop at his little partner. They were just over a foot apart.

_I don't care if Monday’s blue_

_Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too_

_Thursday, I don't care about you_

_It's Friday, I'm in love!_

_Monday, you can fall apart_

_Tuesday, Wednesday, break my heart_

_Oh, Thursday doesn't even start_

_It's Friday, I'm in love!_

_Saturday, wait_

_And Sunday always comes too late_

_But Friday, never hesitate_

_I don't care if Monday's black_

_Tuesday, Wednesday, heart attack_

_Thursday, never looking back_

_It's Friday, I'm in love!_

Wilson was surprised when he felt the Englishman's long arm wrap around his waist. Whose boldness was that? Maxwell? William? Both?

The scientist looked up and looked at the taller man's doubtful expression, as if he were asking the scientist if he had gone too far.

Wilson's response was to return the gesture, bringing one of his hands to the magician's back.

_Monday, you can hold your head_

_Tuesday, Wednesday, stay in bed_

_Or Thursday, watch the walls instead_

_It's Friday, I'm in love!_

_Saturday, wait_

_And Sunday always comes too late_

_But Friday, never hesitate_

_Dressed up to the eyes_

_It's a wonderful surprise!_

_To see your shoes and your spirits rise!_

_Throw out your frown_

_And just smile at the sound_

_Sleek as a shriek, spinning 'round and 'round_

_Always take a big bite_

_It's such a gorgeous sight_

_To see you eat in the middle of the night!_

_You can never get enough_

_Enough of this stuff_

_It's Friday, I'm in love!_

_I don't care if Monday's blue_

_Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too_

_Thursday, I don't care about you_

_It's Friday, I'm in love!_

_Monday, you can fall apart_

_Tuesday, Wednesday, break my heart_

_Thursday, doesn't even start_

_It's Friday, I'm in love!_

Wilson was so bewitched by the music, the mood, the hands on his back, the scent of Maxwell that it took him a few seconds to realize he was being kissed. With an embarrassed but happy groan, he started to kiss him back.

They were in each other's arms, tasting each other in a slow, sensual dance with their tongues. Wilson's hands were caught in a tight, desperate grip around Maxwell's neck, as if he was afraid the magician would disappear - as in that shadow trick - if he let go.

In the background, a calm song from The Smiths began to play: _Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want._

_Good times for a change!_

_See, the luck I've had… can make a good man turn bad_

_So please, please, please_

_Let me, let me, let me… let me get what I want this time!_

The two had to step back a little to breathe, but not much. Their noses were still touching and they could feel each other's breath on their lips.

_Haven't had a dream in a long time_

_See, the life I've had… can make a good man… bad_

_So for once in my life_

_Let me get what I want!_

_Lord knows, it would be the first time_

"You, uh..." Wilson bit his lip. "Do you prefer me to call you... Maxwell or William?"

"Honestly?" his eyes seemed to support a melancholy joy. "I do not know anymore."

_Lord knows, it would be the first time!_

There weren't many words exchanged that night, just the language of their bodies, the sound of sighs and their spirits intertwined together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this title is in the fic!
> 
> Another sketch of mine! ==> https://twitter.com/jussara520art/status/1358467105897779201/photo/1


	6. William, It Was Really Nothing

Wilson hadn’t slept in the suite for months. And it had been several years since he last had company in bed.

He woke up felling Carter's pleasant breath in his neck. His long arms wrapped around him, his naked body warming his back, the smell of tobacco and sex still lingering in the room, the diffuse light reflecting off his pale skin.

Wilson turned his face back, smiling at the man sleeping soundly behind him. He did his best to move and get out of bed without waking him. The Stars knew that it was Maxwell who did all the hard work that night and that he needed more rest. The scientist sat on the edge of the bed, stretched, feeling the pleasant pain of the night's effort spread through his worn joints. Hah, and his lovely 40-year-old partner thought he was getting old? Wilson was in his early thirties and could barely keep up with him.

He pulled on his underwear and a T-shirt and went to the kitchen. He prepared coffee for himself and tea for his boyfriend. _Oh, am I getting too ahead of myself?_ that's what he thought when the word ‘boyfriend’ crossed his mind. _I never know how that kind of thing works! But I hope this is something more... that this is not just a one-night stand!_

The scientist returned to the bedroom and Maxwell was still asleep. He left the tea on the nightstand and began to sip his coffee in silence, admiring the tall man who slept on the bed. _Oh, Stars above, he’s so beautiful!_ he reached out to gently touch his face. His cheeks were high, his hair was tousled, the sensation of stubble on his chiseled chin was pleasant.

Oh, that reminded Wilson that he needed to shave. After finishing his coffee, he went to the bathroom. The place was filled with the magician's personal care products and the scientist was surprised to see an old fashioned straight razor in a case.

He had never used one of those, just gillettes or electric shavers. Well, how hard could that be?

After the first two sweeps, he ended up cutting himself with the blade.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, dropping the razor into the sink. He brought his hand up to his cheek, where it was bleeding. “Ugh, damn it! Damn it!"

"Uhnnn...?" the grunt of someone who had been rudely woken from a good dream came from the bedroom. "Wilson… is that you?"

"Ah, Max!" the shorter man ran to the bathroom door. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up."

"What happened?!" the Englishman's eyes widened when he saw the blood running down the younger man's face. "Who hurt you?!"

“Oh, it's nothing! Who hurt me was my own stupidity!” the scientist said, smiling, removing his hand on his face and wiping with the towel. “I tried to use your straight razor, but it looks like I'm too clumsy. But look, it was a superficial cut. It has already stopped bleeding. ”

"Ah, good." Maxwell looked relieved. "Do you want me to shave your beard?"

“Uh? Oh, don't trouble yourself!”

"It’s not trouble." Maxwell said, getting up from the bed and letting the bed sheet uncover his naked body. _Oh-la-la! What a beautiful sight!_ Wilson would have joked, had the breath not been taken away from him.

With long, skillful fingers _(oh, those wonderful long fingers!)_ Maxwell soaped up and then shaved Wilson. He took the opportunity to shave his own beard too. The way he made the blade go so fast around his neck made the scientist squint, but the magician certainly had much more experience in handling that instrument. The two drank tea, brushed their teeth and only later remembered to take a shower together. The two went to the shower shortly after. Hot water falling on their bodies, kisses, and a quick jerk just to start the day off right.

The entire Saturday the two didn’t leave each other sides, with Wilson forgetting about work at least once in his life. They spent the whole day together, between kisses, movies, snacks and loving praises.

However, Maxwell needed to do two shows that night. Wilson made sure to go with him, to make sure everything was fine.

When the magician and the scientist arrived at the theater hand in hand, they received smiles from the performers. Well, except for Charlie, who didn't seem to be too happy about that scene.

"Sorry, I’m late." he said, with only twenty minutes to go before the first show of the night began.

"It looks like you've been pretty busy today, Max." the brunet actress said, frowning.

Wilson swallowed hard. He didn't like that.

.............................................

"I thought she had a boyfriend." Wilson was talking to Wigfrid and Wolfgang at the theater café.

"She does, but these things of the heart are complicated." explained the Russian, stroking his mustache. "Very complicated, you know."

"Uh... I don't think I know." the scientist admitted, scratching his head.

"Haha, dön't wörry, yöu will learn över time!" Wigfrid said, back in that Scandinavian accent. "Max seems tö have liked yöu a löt!"

"Yes, but... it looks like he owes Charlie a lot for the chance to be here, doesn't he? I think, from what he told me, he feels he owes it to her.”

"Ah yes. It’s true." the weightlifter said. "The two had a beautiful story together, but it looks like it's not over yet."

"Well, it's time för him tö make a decisiön, right?" the red-haired woman said, shrugging. "Unless yöu and Charlie accept a threesöme."

"Ugh... n-no?!" Wilson winced. Charlie looked like a lovely girl, but the scientist was gay from the feet to the last wild hair. This wouldn’t work. And, being so possessive of his inventions, he had just discovered that he could also behave equally with his boyfriend.

"Haha, I'm kidding!" said the actress, giving a loud laugh. “Anyway, dön't wörry! I think Max will end up staying with yöu.”

Wilson smiled, although something inside his heart said it wouldn't be that simple.

................................................

When Saturday's last show ended, it was past midnight. Almost like a retriever, Wilson stood by Maxwell to make sure he came home with him. It was hard to admit, but the scientist was jealous.

The two were in the bedroom, undressing their clothes, when the magician said:

"I think I'm going to need to buy a new suit." he shook his head at the show outfit he had just taken off. "This one is starting to tear in the right armpit."

"This Sunday, after lunch, we can go to the mall." the scientist suggested, hugging the taller man from behind.

"Oh, I thought you didn't like that kind of futile pass time, pal." the man turned into the embrace and kissed Wilson on the forehead.

"Well, even I need to go out and buy new clothes every two years."

"Every _two_ years?! Well... shit! ” Maxwell looked scandalized. "So, you can get ready because, tomorrow, you're going to take a shopping shower!"

“Oh, you don't have to. I'm fine."

"Then you will feel even better when I start styling you."

"Why, you...!"

"C’mon, it will be fun!" the magician walked away and went to the closet. “You only wear T-shirts and jeans! Maybe a change of air will help you... ”

"Whoa!"

"What's it?"

"The closet." the scientist pointed to the mobile. The hangers were full of different clothing, mostly vintage ones. “Since when do you have so many clothes? I don't remember you bringing a big suitcase when you came here.”

“Hmm, this? Oh, pal! When I arrived in the United States I had practically only two suits and an old T-shirt that I wore to sleep. These extra clothes I bought in the months that I was here. ”

"Oh, I see."

"By the way..." the man started to run his hands through his clothes. “... I have so much old stuff, but I haven't got a stitch to wear when I pretend I'm a 21st century man, humpf! I will also need to buy some new things. ” he paused, closing the cabinet slowly. "And I don't even want to think about the price I'm going to pay for the excess baggage when I get back to England."

That sentence made Wilson wince. _Back to England?!_ for some reason, it was only at that moment that the scientist remembered that ... yes, William Carter couldn’t stay in the United States forever.

Did this mean that the two, in one way or another, would have to separate?

"But...!" the shorter man swallowed. "... but I thought you were planning to stay here!"

"Well, yes, but ..." the magician shrugged. “My Dead Language course lasts for two years. And I would need a greencard with a slightly more convincing profession than ‘magician’ to stay here.”

“Oh, I don't understand too much about that, but maybe we can talk to the immigration service? They tend to be more conniving when the immigrant is European.”

"Who are you calling 'European', pal?" the Briton said, crossing his arms and pretending to be offended.

"Hahaha! Okay, Mr Anglo-Saxon! Anyway, I think we can arrange for you to stay here. ”

"Hmmm, my initial plan was..." he trailed off.

"Yes?"

Maxwell paused and then spoke again.

"My initial plan to stay here was for me to marry Charlie."

The scientist didn’t respond. A deep, cold fear ran down his spine.

"Heh, let's not think about this now." the older man shook his head and hugged Wilson. "We are going to enjoy tonight, right?"

"Yes." the scientist tightened his embrace. The heat of Maxwell's body making the cold of fear that took over him disappear for the next few hours.

......................................

Three weeks had passed. Wilson and Maxwell had already adjusted their routines as if they were a couple. During the period of classes and shows, the scientist was taking care of his inventions in the attic. The rest of the time the two spent together.

Speaking in the attic, Wilson had already gotten rid of the mattress he kept up there. Now he and Maxwell slept together in the suite. Obviously, not without the magician, many times, having to drag the scientist from there when he was too focused on a new invention and lost track of time.

"What is this?" Maxwell asked once, pointing to a glass jar with dried flower petals inside, in a table in the laboratory.

"This?" Wilson smiled. "This is the first rose you gave me."

"Oh, cute!" the older man chuckled. "Do you still keep it?"

"Sure!"

"Well, how about if, instead of keeping this ugly thing here, I give you a new rose every week?" the magician came over and kissed the scientist on the lips. “For you to know that my love for you is renewed all the time! And it remains red and intoxicating, as always!”

"I already know, love!" Wilson hugged the taller man tightly. "I already know."

That day, the scientist regretted getting rid of the mattress he kept in the attic.

.............................

It was Friday. Groceries day. Wilson has taken care of this tedious task.

The presence of a strange car parked in front of the house made him raise an eyebrow. It was not new, a popular and battered model, typical of those that middle-class students earn from their parents when they enter college.

Wait... a student’s car?

He quietly entered the house and left the bags in the living room. Voices. Maxwell was talking to someone, a woman. Wilson recognized Charlie's voice.

His heart almost stopped. _Why didn't Max tell me that Charlie was coming home today?! Is he hiding something from me?!_ Horrible thoughts began to be traced in his mind. But he didn't want to give in to the imagination, he needed to try to listen to the conversation to know what they were talking about.

And he heard. At least some fragments of it, since the door was closed.

Wilson felt pain. Actually _physical_ pain when the words ‘marriage’ and ‘both of us’ were pronounced. He didn't even understand the context, but his brain started to paint the worst scenario: _Maxwell is going to marry Charlie?! Is this the way he decided... to stay in the United States? Will he marry her... **her**?!_

In the midst of his panic, the bedroom door opened and Charlie left. The girl was surprised to see the scientist so close to the door and came to the obvious conclusion that he was listening to the conversation.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds. The girl's expression went from sadness to anger and then candor with two blinks.

"You’re a very lucky nerd." she said, with a sad smile. She went around Wilson and left the house.

Recovering his ability to breathe, the scientist entered Maxwell's room. The man was sitting on the bed with his head down. He looked sad, but at the same time relieved.

"Max?"

"Wilson." the man raised his head and smiled. “Sorry, did you… did you hear anything? Did Charlie say something to you?”

"She..." he paused. A breath of relief went through his soul. "... she said I was a very lucky nerd."

The magician chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"I do not know, maybe? It’s not like I’ve already brought someone luck. ”

"Max." Wilson leaned towards the tall man, taking his thin face in his hands and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you."

A wide smile spread across his face, those beautiful, plump lips looked even more beautiful, especially when they landed again on the scientist's thin ones. The two kissed for a long time, with Wilson sitting on the magician's lap, until he moved away a little. The older man lightly stroking his beloved's waist and back.

"I love you too." he said, simply.

And the two returned to kiss. Their lips signing the eternal love they would dedicate to each other from that day.

And in that discreet home in a remote suburb of New London, everything was fine...

... until the Covid-19 pandemic begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: William, It Was Really Nothing - The Smiths


	7. I'm Waiting for My Man

The year 2020 started well for the couple Wilson and Maxwell, but soon they would also be involved in the whirlwind of complications that rocked the world with the pandemic.

Wilson was always a careful and homely man, so the quarantine period didn't make much difference to him. But Maxwell was very fond of going out. Fortunately, the scientist managed to come up with creative ways to keep the magician entertained indoors every night.

But Carter still needed to go out for a bit. Nothing too dangerous, just walking around the suburbs to stretch his legs. But Wilson was frightened on all these occasions, practically obliging Maxwell to wear a Chernobyl-style protective mask. The magician, despite being flattered by all that care, felt a little irritated.

Masks, gloves, clothes washed as soon as they got home. Some might say that the scientist's reaction was a little exaggerated. Well... people hadn't even seen half of it yet!

One day, when the two were cleaning the house together, Maxwell started coughing.

"Aaahhh...!" the little man almost had a heart attack when he saw it. "Max...?!"

“Hmmm? Oh, it's nothing.” the magician insisted, sniffling a little. “I was washing the bathroom and I was barefoot on the wet floor. It's nothing to be... uh... whattheHELL?!?”

Without warning, Wilson began carrying Maxwell in his arms in bridal style. The scientist may have been short, but he was stronger than he looked. And the magician, although tall, didn't have much mass to make him that heavy.

“Wilson! Put me down!”

"I'm going to put you in bed!"

"What?!" before he could avoid it, Maxwell was placed in the bed in the room. "Wait! My clothes are dirty!”

“I will bring you clean clothes! Now, don't get up!”

"This is ridiculous! Aren't you thinking that I have...?”

"Don't get up!" the scientist ordered, with a scowl. "I'm going to get you a medicine and call a doctor at home."

"Wilson!"

The precautions, although exaggerated, were well-intentioned. A doctor was called to the scientist's home, and while the result of Covid's test didn’t come out, Dr Higgsbury began to make use of all the medical knowledge he learned in parallel to his engineering classes.

"For crying out loud, I'm not a dying man, Wilson!" the magician protested.

"No, you are not! But you're thin as a stick! You can barely cope with the common flu, let alone if you catch Covid!”

"Are you trying to offend me now?!"

"Please, Max!"

"Ugh, wathever!"

Fortunately, these were the only disagreements that the two had, besides, they managed to harmonize living together at home. Oh, and when the test result came, it was negative, fortunately.

Even so, it was not an easy year, especially with all of Maxwell's live shows cancelled for the months that followed, but Wilson made sure the two don't run out of money. The scientist managed to get the jackpot in June 2020 with a lucrative deal with Mercedes-Benz.

And it was right after a call-meeting with the CEO that Wilson remembered something that the magician had casually commented on in the first months and that was in the United States:

"Hey. You said you intended to go to San Francisco one day, didn't you?”

There were some company factories in California, which would allow the two to move to the state as soon as some pending issues were resolved. At the beginning, Maxwell's student visa. He had completed his short course at Connecticut College in December 2020 and soon tried to enroll in another course at California College of the Arts. But that would be temporary. Their real plan was to get married.

And they did that in January 2021. Now Maxwell could officially stay in the United States forever.

Gradually, the concert halls opened gradually and with strict safety standards. Maxwell started to do his job again, although it made the scientist extremely worried every time he left home.

“It will be okay, hun. I promise!" the magician reassured him. “If I was not sure that all care is being taken, I would never risk it like this. I wouldn’t wish to lose this happiness that I have with you now.”

It made Wilson, who was already a little emotional, cry.

"Hey, hey!" worried, the magician knelt beside his beloved scientist. "Please, don’t cry."

It was difficult. But they were not tears of sadness or worry, but tears of happiness.

"S-sorry I...!" Wilson wiped away a tear, which was soon replaced by others that fell from his eyes. "I cannot...! I love you so much! Please... don't go away from me! For nothing in this world!”

Maxwell watched his husband for a while. The tears kept coming from his eyes.

"Do you... want me to stay here?" he asked, lowering his head.

“Uh?! Ah... I... I want to, but I also don't want you to cancel what you are because of my concerns! I know you'll be careful, love. I just ask you... to be even more careful!”

The magician smiled and kissed his scientist's lips.

“I will take it. If I feel that the theatre is not taking proper precautions, I will go back to home. Don’t worry, love. Everything will be fine. Wait for me, will you?”

"Yes, I will wait for you."

............................................

A select show for a few people, all wearing masks, all at a distance. It was not possible to perform all the incredible tricks that Maxwell was used to due to the reduced staff, but it was a good show. Just like everyone else who followed. People were desperately in need of entertainment.

"What a wonderful show!" a couple of lovers in the audience made a point of congratulating (not physically, of course!) Maxwell for his performance. The man was very happy. “I am so happy to be here! Your work is phenomenal!”

"Thank you, I'm glad you both enjoyed it."

"No, we have to thank you!" said the woman happily. “Thank you for challenging these difficult times to bring joy to others! Oh, and thanks for charging cheap for the entrance. Unfortunately, business is not going well.”

"I'm sorry to hear that, but it looks like the two of you have a lot of support in each other, I see."

"Ah yes!" the boy hugged the woman more tightly. “It’s what we have left, isn’t it? In a world where nobody seems to care about others anymore, where people are selfish to the point of not caring if the person next to them is sick... all these difficult times seem to have revealed the worst in people. But also the best! I am happy to be here.”

Maxwell smiled widely. That was what he missed when he was confined at home: the audience's smile. The thanks of those who were able to witness, just for one night, wonders beyond comprehension. The satisfaction of knowing that he made someone happy.

If he were a real magician, William Carter would do anything to make the sadness and loneliness of the world magically disappear.

But he knew that he had this power over a single person. The one that mattered most to him at the moment.

He came home late at night and was greeted with a candlelight dinner. Wilson decided to offer his man the best of banquets.

"Was the show good?" he asked, smiling and opening a bottle of wine. "Was it safe?"

"Yes it was." he looked at the table. “Wow, pal! I didn't need all that!”

"Of course you do!" he came over and kissed Maxwell on the lips and then offered him a glass. "Do you think our love deserves less than that?"

"No." he took a glass and toasted. "To us, dear."

"To us!"

This was the definition of happiness for Maxwell: health, his career going well and his man waiting for him at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! :D I thank everyone who accompanied me on this fanfic! Thanks for the kudos and comments! - and please, keep safe! Covid is not joke!
> 
> Chapter title: I'm Waiting for My Man - Velvet Underground


End file.
